Leap Day
by Princess Zelda98
Summary: Beck and Jade's Leap Day. Will Beck and Jade get back together? With some Tandre and Cabbie This is my second story. Please tell me what you think. It's better than the summary I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own Victorious or the characters. I just love the show!**

Jade's POV

It's February 29th, 2012. Leap Day. It has been two weeks since Beck and I broke up. Somehow I get up everyday and go to school. Somehow I see Beck everyday. My heart hurts each time I see him, hear him. Every time I see him part of me wants to grab him and kiss him senseless. THe other part of me wants to slap him senseless. I do neither. But today... Today is different. I told Beck I hate Valentine's Day because everyone did it when we started dating. Instead of complaining all he said was, "Fine. Let's find a that will be our Valentine's Day just for us." We agreed that February 29th would be that day. Since it only came around once every four years I wouldn't have to live with every year. We only got to celebrate it once, in 2008. But because today was a school day I had to go. But truthfully I miss Beck. I want him back. I miss kissing him. I miss everything about him. This day will just prove what I lost with him even more clear. And I'm not ready for that.

I sighed and grabbed my stuff and a pair of scissors and went to Hollywood Arts.

Beck's POV

I messed up. Not like I failed a test but I messed up in a life changing way. I didn't open the door. I left Jade standing there after ten and went to play cards. Why did I do that? Why did I not open the door and kiss her like there was no tomorrow? I guess I was tired of how we were always fighting. But I miss Jade. I still love Jade. I will also love her. No matter what she does I will love her. But she'll never take me back. I'll never get a second chance. Except today just might be my second chance. It's February 29th, our Valentine's Day. I could get Jade back. I could get my scissor loving, sweet girl back. Though most people don't realize it Jade is actually very sweet and kind. God, I miss that girl.

I grin as I grab my backpack and walk out the door, I will get Jade back TODAY!

**So what do think. Sorry it's so short. I have the next chapter planned out so hopefully it will be a little longer. REVIEW please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got really good reviews from the first chapter. I have the first four chapters planned out and I plan to update everyday, except maybe tomorrow... We'll see! **

**I really wish I owned Victorious but I don't. **

**Alright! Enjoy!**

Beck's POV

I walked into Hollywood Arts with a plan in mind. I saw Cat instantly. It's hard to miss a girl with bright red hair jumping up and down like she just received the best news of her life.

"BECK!" Cat yelled as soon as she saw me. She ran toward me. "GUESS WHAT!"

"Do I want to know?" I asked cautiously. The last time Cat told me something like this she had the world's best alarm necklace.

"YES!" Cat said offended. "Do you know what today is?" She's talking about Jade and I's Valentine's Day? What happened?

"Yeah...," I said a little shocked and not sure how to respond.

" Oh... Phooey," Cat looked disappointed then she looked around and whispered, "What are you doing for Jade?" Yep she know what today truly was. How?

"That's for me to know and her to find out," I said and quickly walked away from a confused Cat.

Cat's POV (Before Beck arrived)

Jadey grabbed me as soon as I got into school. I was always at least ten minutes early and Jadey knew that, but I was surprised to see her. SO I immediately hugged her.

"Cat," Jadey said urgently," I need you to find out what Beck is planning for today."

"Why Jadey?" I asked while thinking _Jadey and Beck sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-_._... Wait what was I thinking about... I like penguins!_

"One never call me Jadey," she growled. "Two, it's Beck and I's Valentine's Day."

"There was one time that my brother got kissed all over by a gorilla but I don't think it had anything to do with Valentine's Day..." I said. "KK Jadey." Jade stared at me like I am crazy WHICH I'M NOT! "Bye Jade...y." Jadey sighed and shook her head. I ran away so I could go watch the door. I started bouncing. Which reminds me, one time my brother was bouncing and then he fell and knocked out his two front teeth. It was all bloody, it was the color of my hair! And we had to take him to the hospital and...

Just then Beck walked in. I could totally see why Jade thought he was hot.

"BECK!" I yelled. The whole time I was thinking _Jade thinks Beck is hot... I like puppies. _"Guess what!"

"Do I want to know?" Beck asked. He seemed scared. I'm scary!

"YES!" I said giggling madly inside. "Do you want to know what today is?" I didn't think he'd remember. Lately Beck's been acting like Jade doesn't exist.

"Yeah..." he said uncomfortably.

"Ohhhhh," I replied. I was really excited to inform him how it was his and Jadey's Valentine's Day. "What are you doing for Jade?"

"That's for me to know and her to find out," Beck said mysteriously. Beck walked away. I wonder does Beck still love Jade? But why does he ignore her? That reminds me there was a dog that was ignoring my brother so he kept bothering it until one day the dog bit my brother and it got all swollen and pussy. But don't worry he's okay now. And this other time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update. But I have some news, I have the whole story written I just need to type it. It will be 7 chapters so hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**Must I say it, I do not own Victorious no matter what I tell myself!**

**Jade's POV**

Right before Sikowitz's class Cat came up to me about Beck. I thought Beck would have forgotten all about our Valentine's Day so I got Cat to remind him. But I was wrong.

"Cat," I hissed waving her over, "What did he say?"

"What did who say?" Cat asked confused. That was just so like Cat. "Was it the penguin?"

"What penguin? Do you know a penguin?" I asked. "What did Beck say, Cat?" I was getting impatient. I was planning to torture him about this day.

"Oh! Beck remembers what today is! I do know a penguin. He's pink and fuzzy!" Cat said excitedly.

"Anything else? And penguins aren't pink," I told her patiently. One thing with Cat was you couldn't rush her or she'd use her classic line, 'What's that supposed mean!'

"Yeah! I asked him what he was planning for you," she said twirling a piece of her red hair. "And he said 'That's for me to know and her to find out.' In a really spooky way... It was scary." Cat then got distracted by staring at Robbie. Who I know she's had a crush on since she first met him.

" Go talk to Robbie, Cat," I urged her. My love story (yeah right) may be ruined but I'll help Cat get hers in the end.

"KK," Cat murmured being very unCat like and walked over to Robbie. You could tell Robbie loved Cat but Rex kept telling him it would never happen. Stupid puppet. On the other side of the room Andre and Tori were talking Tori confided in me one day that she was in love with Andre, her best friend. That's what happened with Beck and I. I fell in love with my best friend. I had no idea how Andre felt but I hoped that Tori isn't just hopelessly in love. See what breaking up with Beck made me into? I was caring about Tori! The girl who _kissed_ my boy- EX-boyfriend. I can't call Beck my boyfriend anymore. I felt like my heart had been pulled out of my chest and been stomped on.

Just then the door opened. Beck walked into the classroom. I stared at his wind blown brown hair that I loved to run my hands through, his deep brown eyes which I swear could see my heart, his lips so perfect against mine I could just- NO! I turned my head blushing at what I had just thought. Beck was no longer mine, I couldn't think of him like that. Thankfully Sikowitz then climbed through the window, Beck went and sat down no where near me.

"Hello teenagers," Sikowitz said drinking a coconut. We all stared at him other than Cat who promptly yelled out, "HI!" I sunk lower in my chair and prepared myself for an hour of pure torture.

**Beck's POV**

As I walked away from Cat I wondered why she wanted to know if I remembered what today was. Is it possible that Jade misses me and sent Cat to remind me that today is our Valentine's Day? Is it possible that Jade still loves me? I shook my head. Of course not. Jade is just throwing this in my face. I went to my see through locker. I remember what I told Tori about my locker, "I have no secrets and neither does my locker." I grabbed my stuff and slammed the door on it. Sadness coursed through my veins just as easily as blood. The only problem about school was Jade and I's schedule's are exactly the same. I have every class with her. The first is Sikowitz which just might be the most painful hour other than lunch of course. I slowly walk to Sikowitz's class. I wasn't ready to face Jade. Before I knew it my hand was on the doorknob like it had been 2 weeks ago. I opened the door and walked in. Jade was already there. She was staring at me. I stared right back until Jade suddenly looked away, blushing. Blushing? Jade never blushed, she never showed any of her emotions except for anger and hate. It's one of the things I love about her. Sikowitz chose that moment to climb through the window with a coconut in hand. Apparently coconut's milk gives him 'visions'. I hurried to my seat. Since Jade and I broke up I haven't been sitting close to her today was no exception.

"Hello teenagers," Sikowitz said. Everyone was quiet except Cat who said,"HI!"

"Today we will be doing love scenes. How to show love when it's not really there," Sikowitz announced. "Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Andre come up here."

**Tada!** **So what do you think? Just wait I like the love scenes. So review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um so HEY! Sorry it's been awhile but I am starting to write other stories. Of course, Interview with a Crazy Person and then I am working on a Harry Potter story and a Maximum Ride story so here's Chapter 4. Just a weird thing, I'm listening to Hey Princess by Allstar Weekend**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**Tori's POV**

"Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Andre come up here please," Sikowitz said. I looked over at Andre, perhaps I could do my love scene with him. Andre and I stood up and went up to the stage where Beck, Robbie, and Cat were already standing. Jade was still sitting.

"Jadey!" Cat called. "Come up here." Jade sighed and slowly walked up to the stage, she hadn't been the same since Beck broke up with her.

"Okay!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "You are all best friends. We will do separate scenes. Tori and Andre will be one, Cat and Robbie another, and Jade and Beck will be the last." I saw Jade's eyes widen. "Alright we're making this up as we go! Tori and Andre, you're up." Andre and I were left alone. "Oh," Sikowitz added, "your character are yourself's." **(I don't know if you can do that but TOO BAD!) **Well this would be interesting. I took a deep breath and looked into Andre's chocolate brown eyes.

**Tori and Andre's love scene (still Tori's POV)**

"Yo, Tori," Andre called from the other side of the stage. I turned around. Part of me didn't want to do this. I mean I was just embarrass myself. Probably by confessing that I loved him. Yeah this was going to be awful.

"Hey Andre! How are you? I asked as Andre walked over to me. He wasn't going to make this easy for me was he? He was close enough to touch, which drove me crazy.

"Look, Tori," he began, "There's something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now. I've just go the guts to do it now."

"What?" I asked. I thought I knew what was coming, I only wished he would tell it to me as more than a play. If only.

"T-Tori," Andre took a step closer. He was so close I had to look up at him and I could feel his breath on my lips, "I know you probably don't feel the same way saying you're my best friend and all. I really do mean this though." I opened my eyes in shock as he whispered, "I love you." I froze in place. He couldn't mean...

"You really TRULY mean it?" I asked looking into his eyes for the answer, was it possible?

"Yes," at that moment Andre leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a stage kiss, no it didn't feel like it. It was an 'I love you' kiss. We broke away when everyone started clapping. Then I realized something, Andre couldn't love me, this was a scene not real life. How ever much I wanted it to more, it wasn't. I felt like crying and went and sat down with my head in my hands.

**Cat's POV**

Poor Tori. She wanted that to be more than a stage kiss.

"Cat, Robbie you're up next," Sikowitz said. He's funny.

"YAY!" I said springing up and running on stage. Robbie took his time. He is so CUTE! Robbie put Rex down who said, "Stop being a Mama's boy!"

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed. Finally he got up on stage.

"Okay so you get what to do from Andre and Tori," Sikowitz said. "And ACTION!"

**Cat and Robbie's Love Scene (still Cat's POV)**

Robbie leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked. Robbie just kissed my cheek! I swear I was in heaven.

"It was a greeting," he responded.

" WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I was really getting into that line. "Do you not love me?"

"Cat, you know I love you," Robbie said surprised at the sudden turn. That's what I'm known for!

"Good, 'Cause you know there was this one time that my brother kept telling a girl he loved her but he didn't and she found out. she broke my brother's arm," I looked up at him sincerely. "I can do the same."

"I don't think that will ever be needed," he whispered. I stood on my tippy toes (haha tippy) and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Robbie," I whispered.

"I love you too, Cat." Clapping filled the room. Yeah I'm famous!

"Well done. A different approach," Sikowitz said. "Here have a piece of candy."

"YAY! I LOVE CANDY!" I said. Candy makes me hyper.

"NOW...-"

"Get on with it old man!" Rex called out from the back of the room.

"Robbie please, control that puppet of yours," Sikowitz said.

"Sorry," Robbie replied. "Don't do that Rex it's not nice."

"NOW...," The class started to groan. "It's Beck and Jade's turn." The sigh of relief turned to uncomfortable silence as the class focused on Beck and Jade.

"GO JADEY!" I called out.

**There you are! Sorry if Cat's POV seems all conversation except that was what I was trying to do... So I have two other stories in the works! Keep in tune! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BACK! I am so scary... So I'm glad you guys like the scenes.. I'm listening to Taylor Swift which is perfect saying what's going to happen!**

**So i still don't own Victorious.. Shocker!**

**Here is what you've been waiting for, Jade and Beck's scene! (This one is my favorite... Okay okay I'll stop talking)**

**Jade's POV**

"NOW...," Sikowitz announced, "it's Beck and Jade's turn!" I was shaking. Jade West doesn't shake, she doesn't show any emotion at all! But I had to do a love scene with _BECK._ The guy I was still hopelessly in love with. The guy who I broke up with by telling him if he didn't open that door by the time I counted to ten we were over, or he broke up with by not opening that stupid door, for not opening and kissing me... I slowly stood up and walked to the stage, to where the guy of my dreams was waiting. Only one problem, he wasn't mine.

"Let's get this over with," I said avoiding looking at his face in fear that I'd kiss him. He only nodded.

**Beck and Jade's Love Scene (Still Jade's POV)**

"Jade, I-" I cut him short. I couldn't listen to him saying that he was sorry, that he loved me, that he wanted me back. I couldn't.

"Why did you kiss her?" I demanded. Beck looked confused. He was so cute when he was confused... I CAN'T THINK THAT! "Why did you kiss Tori, on the first day?" This had always bothered me. I can't explain why I didn't let it go, Tori had apologized to me countless times but I never knew why Beck kissed her.

"I don't know," Beck shrugged. I rolled my eyes. This was always his response.

"You never know," I said angrily. "You can't ever decide whether or not to open a DOOR!" He opened his mouth. "And don't you tell me you weren't at the door. Cat told me you had your HAND on the HANDLE! YOU COULD HAVE OPENED THAT DOOR IF YOU HAD WANTED!" I started to yell at him.

"YOU DON'T THINK I REGRET THAT?" Beck yelled. He never yelled, I yelled at him but he was the one that told me to calm down and he loved me... "YOU DON'T THINK I WISH I HAD OPENED THAT DUMB DOOR? _I DO! _EVERY MINUTE OF EACH DAY!" I stared at him. This wasn't what I was expecting.

"WELL I'M GLAD WE BROKE UP! I yelled back. Beck looked hurt, truly it broke my heart to say that to him because it wasn't true.

"You can't mean that!" Beck exclaimed taking a step closer. A step to much closer for my liking.

"I do," I said trying to back up but finding a wall behind me. "I HATE YOU!" Beck just smirked. This was not a good sign. I really should have planned an escape rout from him.

"I still love you," he almost whispered and kissed me. It was... Intense. I pushed away as fast as possible without caving into kissing him and did the only sensible thing. I ran away. I fled from the man who just told me he still loved me. That was acting, that was real. Want to know how I know that? Because after all that time I spent dating him I knew when he was acting and when he was not. And he wasn't. So now I'm going to curl up in a closet and cry my heart out in hopes that I can get over him.

**Beck's POV**

That came out wrong. "I still love you." That wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be different. I had a plan or at least I did until she brought up Tori. I knew Jade was still upset about me kissing Tori but we never talked about it. Maybe because we are no longer dating she feels that it's time to talk about all of this. She tore my heart out when she told me she's glad we broke up. I was so sure that she was lying until she ran away when I kissed her. She is over me, she proved it. There was a stunned silence in the classroom. Sikowitz started to clap slowly and soon everyone was clapping.

"Well...," he said, "Is Jade coming back in?" I shook my head. She's gone. I might as well die. My heart was crushed. I had no reason to live for. "As you can clearly see from our amazing performances there are different ways to do love scenes. From sweet to angry depending on the role you perform differently to love." I blocked out Sikowitz and sat there in pain and despair knowing Jade would never love me ever again.

**There you go. Do you know how hard it is to write Beck depressed? It's hard... Anyways don't worry it get's better for Beck! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I really wanted to get this chapter up since this story is almost done! Hopefully today I'll get the first chapters up for at least one more story. ENJOY!**

**I OWN VICTORIOUS! Wait... No I don't forget what I just yelled. But I have one thing to say to all of you BADE FOREVA!**

**Jade's POV**

I can't love Beck back. I can't. That shows weakness. No matter how much I enjoyed that kiss, WHICH I DIDN'T! I sat in that closet some of my best and worse memories where in with tears streaming down my face, cutting up trash cans. Why did Beck have to kiss me? Why in that fleeting moment did I kiss him back? Beck's better without me. I'm the mean girl, in all possible ways Beck is too good for me. I remember when we first started dating all the girls asked 'Why is he going out with HER?' No one liked me, other that Cat and Beck. I heard the door open. Hoping it was Cat I looked up and saw one of my least favorite girls, Tori.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Was it so much for her not to bother me? I didn't want to be disturbed by her. Yet here was Tori.

"Jade, are you coming to lunch?" Tori asked sitting down next to me in defeat.

I thought about it. "No, I can't face... Him." She nodded. I couldn't dare speak his name.

"Beck seemed broken when you ran out of the room," Tori told me. After that play where we were husband and wife we became sort of friends.

"Good for him," my heart lurched. Beck broken? He was someone who was always so calm, he never showed things like being broken.

"Do you still love him?" she asked after silence. I stared at her and sighed.

"It's like you and Andre," I began. I saw Tori stiffen at the mention of Andre. "I love Beck but I'll never get him back. I lost him and now I have to learn to live without him. I have to learn to live without kissing him and having him always get me coffee. Even though I know I love him I always tell myself I'm over him. I'm not. I will never be."

"I'm sorry Jade," Tori said. "I-I just wish Andre would look at me like Beck looks at you." I looked up startled.

"And how exactly does Beck look at me?" I dared to ask. "With fear? Distain?" She shook her head.

"He looks at you with... Love," Tori replied. "Like he wants you." That can't be true. Can it? Beck looking at me like he want me? No. I stood up abruptly.

"I'm ditching," I told Tori. " I can't to this and I won't do it. Bye." With that I storm out of the closet and walk all the way home. Oh, and if I met Andre on my way out, well I'd give him a peace of my mind!

**Tori's POV**

The door slammed shut. I flinched. Why did Andre kiss me? It's not fair. I've had this huge crush since the day I first met him. Jade asked me if I liked Beck when we became sort of friends. I told her truthfully, 'No. I like Andre.' That seemed to amaze Jade. But Andre never looks at me like Beck looks at Jade. We're just friends. And that's probably all we'll ever be. The door opened at that moment. Andre walked into the closet. I looked up at him.

"Jade said you'd be here," Andre smiled at me making my heart stutter. "She also said something about me breaking your heart, she'll never forgive me, and I'm a jerk." I blushed. "Look I'm not completely sure what I did but I'm really sorry." I looked up in shock.

"It's nothing Andre," I muttered.

"The Tori Vega I know wouldn't be sitting in a closet crying," I wiped my eyes, he could tell? "That's not the girl I fell in l- became friends with."

"What?" I gasped. "You nearly said 'fell in love with'! What in the world Andre?"

"Um...," Andre looked uncomfortable. "Look Tori we need to talk." He sat down next to me. Our shoulders brushed.

"What about Andre?" I asked faking innocent.

"Us," he whispered. That magical word, _us._ "The kiss."

"It was just a stage kiss, like Beck and I's on that second day," was it just me or did Andre tense up when I mentioned Beck?

"Did you want it to be more?" He asked. "And tell me the truth."

"Yes," I breathed out. He turned toward me with those chocolate brown eyes that made me melt every time.

"Then let's try this again," he murmured leaning in. I closed my eyes as Andre's lips met mine. This one was better than the first. My hands went around his neck as he brought me closer. We kissed until air became a problem. Only then did I open my eyes to find Andre staring at me.

"Soooooo?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him again. "I like that response." I chuckled at his expression.

"Get used to it," I smiled. I laid my head down on his shoulder as Andre's arm wrapped around my waist. "So are we going out now?"

"If you want we could," Andre said. I nodded eagerly. Something had finally gone my way.

**So... Did you like it? I'm proud to say, there is one chapter left to type! So enjoy this and tell me what you think? I love this story but I'm happy it's almost over! You should really favorite this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST CHAPTER! Aren't you so excited? I hope this is the ending you want. So... ME DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! Sorry... Here you go!**

**Beck's POV**

I watched as Andre and Tori came up to where I'm eating, alone. They're holding hands. I am alone in pain. Even Andre finally got Tori. It was about time truthfully. But I can't get Jade. The only girl I will ever love truthfully.

"Yo, Beck!" Andre calls. I look up at him. "Dude, you look miserable. My girlfriend has something that might help you." He smiled at that.

"Jade and I were talking and I recorded it," Tori told me. I chuckled Tori would be dead when Jade realize that she did that. "Listen to this." She took out her Pear phone and pressed play.

_"It's like you and Andre," Jade said, there was pain in her voice. "I love Beck but I'll never get him back. He's better without me. I lost him and now I have to learn to live without him. I have to learn to live without kissing him and having him always get me coffee. Even though I know I love him I always tell myself I'm over him. I'm not. I will never be."_

Tori put her Pear phone away. Suddenly I had hope again. It was like a bright light in a dark room. Jade LOVED me. I could get her back. I grabbed my backpack and hurried to my car. I HAD to get Jade back and now I could.

"YOUR WELCOME!" Tori called after me. I had a plan as soon as I got in my car. With that in mind as soon as I got to my RV I began to truly plan. When I was almost ready it started to rain. I sighed. It couldn't be helped. I ran my hand through my hair one last time and walked out of the RV. Off to get Jade back.

**Jade's POV**

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang. I hurried to the door. It had started pouring rain thirty minutes ago. Tori had texted me and told me to 'find something cute to where'. So here I was wearing a 'cute' black dress. What did she expect? I rolled my eyes. Who could be at the door? Other than Tori. If Tori's there I am going to murder her! I slowly opened the door. Beck was standing there, soaking wet, with roses. I stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. "You're not welcome here anymore." I began to close the door the door but he held the door open with his foot.

"Hello to you to, Jade," he replied, shaking water out of his hair. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"NO!" I said angrily. "Why are you here? We broke up. Remember?" He just smiled like I was missing out on some great joke.

"Well apparently Tori taped your conversation today and played it for me," Beck was grinning at me. He heard me tell Tori I still love him. He knows. I could get him back. But he truly is better without me.

"Tori's SOOO dead!" I growled in anger. The one person who I trusted with my feelings and she tells the guy!

"So," he continued evilly, "you can't say you're not in love with me. I'm just too good looking for you to resist. So how 'bout a Valentine's date?"

"Not interested," I replied with no emotion as he leaned closer... and closer... Until his lips were two inches from mine.I backed up until I felt the wall behind me. This used to be one of our favorite 'games', trap the other person and then start kissing them senseless. I was really good at it. But now I was trapped. Beck knew that. He walked up to me taking his time and pinned me to the wall by grabbing me wrists and holding the REALLY tight.

"Got you," he whispered and kissed me. I had missed this, kissing him. Trapping me completely forgotten his arms went around my waist bringing me even closer to him. I put me hands in his hair, which I knew from experience he loved. After kissing until I think we were both about to faint from lack of air we broke apart breathing hard.

"Fine," I gasped. "I'll go on a date with you." Beck looked hopefully at me. "On one condition," his face fell when I said that like he was expecting something awful. "You'll be my boyfriend again." Beck looked as if he had won the world, which I think he came pretty close.

"YES!" he cried and kissed me again. As we walked out of the house to go on our first date, again I had a strange feeling. A felling that we'd have many Leap Days after this one. And this Leap Day was the best one yet!

**THE END! I still have other stories but that ends Beck and Jade's Leap Day! So did you like the ending? Be sure to review! **

**-Zelda : P**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So I've gotten tons of awesome comments and actually one constructive criticism. I didn't think that people would like my story that much. But I have received one interesting suggestion.

alwaysthinking101 said, "awww really good! loved it! you should for a sequel!"

So I was wondering if that would be something all of you guys would like. I'll take that constructive criticism to heart and I need a few ideas about the plot. In the end I'll do what I want but if you can think of something Beck and Jade go through, comment!

I'm really happy you guys loved Leap Day so much. Thanks for all of the positive feedback and all of the favorites and reviews! You guys encouraged me to keep writing. Also if you have any good story ideas on things other than Victorious, I'd live to hear them!

Did I mention I'm a bookworm? - Zelda98 :P


	9. Prequel Up!

**Hey just wanted to tell you that the prequel to Leap Day is up. I'm planning a prequel and then a sequel. So be sure to read it and tell me what you think! Thanks for your awesome reviews! Keep them coming! This is the last you'll hear from this Princess *wink***

**Just writing- Princess Zelda :)**


End file.
